While boating can be very enjoyable, some passengers may become too hot and suffer from heat exhaustion. This can cause boating time to be limited in particularly hot days. The present invention features a misting device for use on a boat. The misting device pumps water from the lake (or from a tank) and creates mist, which is blown onto the passengers via a fan component. The mist from the misting device of the present invention helps keep the individuals on the boat cool, allowing them to remain on the boat for longer time spans. The device combines a forced air system (e.g., pedestal fan) with a water pump for utilizing lake water (or tank water) in addition to a connector for installing the device in a boat after manufacturing.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.